GyroMan.EXE
GyroMan.EXE is a character from the game Mega Man Battle Network series. GyroMan is a NetNavi operated by Charlie Airstar. Unlike his operator, GyroMan takes his job seriously and is more interested in hunting down criminals, rather than beautiful women. He has the unique ability to transform into a helicopter. Game History Charlie and GyroMan.EXE appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan. Charlie meets Lan Hikari after he returns from the Oran Island. He mentions that he knows something about why Nebula kidnapped Dr. Hikari (Lan's father) and challenges Lan to find GyroMan, who is hidden inside the Squirrel Computer in the ACDC Town park. Later on Lan and MegaMan challenges and defeats GyroMan. Charlie tells Lan that it was another test of Lan's skill, and both he and GyroMan joins Team ProtoMan. Later on, when Nebula takes over the Net with their Micro Servers, GyroMan fights MegaMan a second time inside GargoyleComp3. Afterwards it is revealed that GyroMan was unaffected by the server, and Charlie explains that he wanted to have a rematch with Lan and MegaMan, since it might be his last chance to fight them before the battle with Nebula. At Nebula’s hideout, MegaMan and GyroMan infiltrate FactoryComp2. As MegaMan prepares to fight ShadeMan, he summons a vortex to the Dark Galaxy, which sucks GyroMan in. Angered at the loss, MegaMan fights and deletes ShadeMan a second time. When MegaMan proceeds to fight Nebula Gray, GyroMan and the other Team ProtoMan Navis reappear from the Dark Galaxy and helps MegaMan advance. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Stream Both Charlie Airstar and GyroMan first appeared in episode 5. GyroMan first appears when Charlie uses him to secretly download Sunayama's personal data. MegaMan is in the vicinity and catches him in the act. He transforms into a helicopter and flies away but Lan and MegaMan track him to Charlie's position. Charlie and GyroMan decide to NetBattle with Lan and MegaMan for fun. GyroMan wins at first due to his ability to transform into a helicopter. But MegaMan turns the tide with Double Soul. GyroMan is forced to return to his regular form and clashes with MegaMan. Both are injured. Charlie receives a call and the two get away. While Charlie attempts to apprehend Sunayama, GyroMan attacks DesertMan in helicopter form. But DesertMan overwhelms him and is about to delete him when MegaMan and ProtoMan arrive. After the battle, he leaves with Charlie. The two gained the ability to use Cross Fusion in episode #41 and did so in later episodes. Rockman.EXE Beast GyroMan and Charlie also made an appearance during episodes 23 and 25, however, GyroMan only appeared when he used Cross Fusion with Charlie. Manga History Both Charlie and GyroMan appear in ''MegaMan NT Warrior Volume 10 and 11. As Lan won a free helicopter ride, Charlie and GyroMan take him to their helicopter, where they are attacked. While Charlie focuses on piloting the helicopter and avoiding outside attacks, Lan operates GyroMan to delete viruses attacking the helicopter's computer. Later, GyroMan assists MegaMan to reach Nebula Gray and helps in the battle. He is absorbed by Nebula Gray, but MegaMan manages to save him. Power and Abilities Speed and mobility are GyroMan's strengths in battle. He can transform into a helicopter and fly out of range of attacks. *'Float Shoes:' GyroMan is unaffected by ground attacks and holes and negative panel effects in helicopter mode. *'Gyro Air Force/Bombs '- GyroMan transforms into a helicopter and bombs on MegaMan's side of the field. There is always one panel per column that is not struck. *'Gyro Counter' - If MegaMan continues to use the Mega Buster, GyroMan will counter with an unavoidable machine gun. *'Tornado Arm' - GyroMan shoots a tornado three panels ahead for up to 3 hits. The first panel (closest to him) will deal 1 hit, the second two, and the third three. He is very vulnerable during the attack. *'Gyro Cutter' - GyroMan flings a propeller blade that travels horizontally. The blade will move up or down if the player simply sidestep in those directions. *'Bomb Liberation' is GyroMan's special ability, which liberates a dark panel without battling. Available only in Liberation Mission. *'Gyro Buster '- The same as Megaman.EXE's Mega Buster. *'Gyro Storm '- This attack create a vortex of wind against enemy (gyro form). Battle Chips Double Soul Gyro Soul After the completion of Liberation Mission #3, MegaMan receives the Gyro Soul, however, it cannot be used until later, as MegaMan is captured by Nebula after the mission. The form is activated by sacrificing a Wind Chip. This ability gives MegaMan the effects of the Customizer Programs "AirShoes" and "FlotShoe", which cancels the effects of holes and negative panel effects respectively. It also gives MegaMan's charge shot the same effect of GyroMan's Tornado Arm attack. After using a Wind Chip in this form the propeller on his back begins to spin. In the anime, MegaMan gets the Gyro Soul in episode 10 of the Stream season, and it is the only new soul to be received since the start of Stream. Gyro Chaos Sacrificing the DarkTorn Chip activates Gyro Chaos. It lets the charge shot launch the Dark Tornado Dark Chip, so long as the charge is not released when it is green. Gallery Gyroman concept art.png| Concept art of GyroMan.Exe. References *TV.com Rockman EXE Stream Season 1 Episode Guide *BradyGames: Megaman Battle Network 5 Strategy Guide Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross Fusion users Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Vehicular design